The Rise Of Ariana
by VenaHope
Summary: Ariana a young normal teenager, makes a deal with a strange being, and ends up Immortal with the ability to go into any fictional world, but chooses the world of Diabolic Lovers as her first.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

I lay on my bed, slowly drifting through sleep.

 **Ariana. Ariana.**

 _What, who is this?! What do you want!?_

 **I am The Traveller, and I have selected You to take my place, as I am dying. When you wake you will no longer be human, but a Guardian of the Universes, you have rules, laws to follow. Three Laws of the Traveller.  
**

 **Rule One: Never let someone know what you really are.**

 **Rule Two: Never change the timeline too much.**

 **Rule Three: Never bring someone with you.**

 **You will have the ability of the main character, along with Immortality, only ten times stronger. You will look different in each world.**

 **Your job is to keep the balance.**

 **You are Immortal. There is no way to kill you.**

 _But you said you were dying._

 **You did not let me finish, there is no way to KILL you, but you will die, after you have lived your Seven Million Years.  
**

 _S-seven Million YEARS!?  
_

 **Yes. You do have control over which worlds you go to, but be careful. Now, once you wake you will be in another world, which world would you have that be?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I um, Diabolic Lovers I quess?  
_

 **As. You. Wish.**

Evil laughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Hell

I felt a tingling sensation before opening my eyes. I was no longer in my bedroom, but somewhere else entirely. Behind me was a large looming mansion I knew all to well.

I smacked myself on the head. _Idiot! Ugh! Why did I make myself come here first? I should have gone to Marvel or something where I would have superpowers! But no, I got myself into this mess, and the main character here doesn't even have any powers... wait, there is one thing, her blood is particularly alluring to vampires... and I have the main characters power 10 time more powerful._

I gasped in realization. _My Blood is like Yui's, only a lot stronger. Which means I'm a vampire magnet!_

I looked at the mansion struggling as the conflicted battle within me played out.

 _go in._

 _What? No way in Hell!_

 _go in._

 _no._

 _go in._

 _nu-uh._

 _You should go_ in.

 _No! I should defiantly not go in. I should leave._

"Now, what do we have here?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

 _SHIT!_

I gasped and quickly turn around to see all of the Sakamaki brothers.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Reiji. I paused.

 **Your name is Kimiko Lilaki. And you were sent here by the church.**

"My name is Lilaki Kimiko, and i was sent here by the church." I said.

"Fufu, a Sacrificial Bride?" asked Laito. Reiji was frowning. "I was not informed of this, please, come inside so that we may discuss this matter properly." he said I reluctantly followed.

I am lead to a room similar to the one Yui was brought to in the first episode. Speaking of, where is Yui?

I sat down on a couch. "Shu, do you know anything about this girl?" asked Reiji. "Yeah, that guy contacted me the other day, said someone would be arriving from the church." Reiji sighed and push up his glasses. "Very well, allow me to introduce us, I am Reiji the seconded son, that is Shu the Eldest son, the triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, and Subaru."

He said. Mm, I must be here before Yui.

"Ayato, take her to her room." said Reiji. Ayato smirked and took my hand, dragging me up to my room. Upon reaching my room, I glanced at the Mirror and noticed something, I looked a lot different. I was Japanese for starters. I had long wast length black hair, pale skin, and I was shorter, at 5/3.

"Hey Peaches," Ayato called snapping me out of my trance. He pulled me closer, and smirked revealing fangs.

"Welcome to Hell."


	3. Chapter 3 Yui's Arrival

It's been two days since I arrived, and still no sign of Yui. Luckily, I somehow manged to keep the brothers off me.

Don't ask how, but I had this... power. I could mask my cent from them. So to them, I smell plain. I was walking down the stairs, when I heard talking. Wait, it's a females voice, Yui! I quickly walked to the room I know she would end up, and sure enough, I was right.

I hid behind the couch as she sat down. Reiji then asked her to explain her situation. I took this moment to pop up from behind the couch.

"Hello there! I'm Kimiko!" I said cheerful. I played the part of a girly oblivious idiot. It ensured they never suspected me.

To them, I'm a crazy, hyper, bipolar nutcase. I never ask questions, I never bother them, and most importantly, if they tried to drink my blood I would start creeping them out.

Like starring at them and not blinking, or randomly smiling, or laughing at random. Or they often caught me talking to the voice in my head. (the Traveller). Needless to say, acting like a mental case made it so the brothers were to creepped out to come near me. One time I randomly started to sing, that one song in that one horror movie about that creepy evil doll.

I am honestly surprised it worked. Maybe they thought it was in my blood and they would get it. (Although I think Kanato already has it.)

"H-hello." said Yui. "fufu, hey Neko-chan, looks like you have a new friend." Said You-know-who. No! Not Voldemort you HP fans.

 **Although, you might meet him sooner than you think.**

 _What!?_

"Shut up Laito." I said not in the mood to deal with pervert.

He pouted. "aw, why so mean Neko-chan?"

I rolled my eyes. Yui squeaked and I turned to see Kanato had licked her. "Don't you think that's a little inappropriate to a lady you just met?" asked/said Reiji. He pushed up his glasses. "your truly saw her first, so your truly will be her first everything." said Ayato.

"tch I'm sick of you calling yourself Your Truly." Said Subaru. "Damn it Subaru show yourself." Yelled Ayato standing up.

"I'm right here." Said Subaru stepping out of the shadows. "You, how dare you interrupt my precious sleep. who are you?" asked Subaru.

Yui however was shocked. "How did you get in here?" she asked. This anger Subaru and he slammed his fist against the wall, braking it.

I gasped and ran over to the wall, "aw, poor wall, are you okay?" I asked the wall. What? I gotta keep up my crazy rep.

The brothers ignored this, as they were use to it.

Yui just stared. "is, is she okay?" she asked. "Are you the woman he mentioned?" asked Shu. "Shu do you know something about this girl?" asked Reiji. "Maybe." "don't maybe me, I would like an explanation." "that guy, he contacted me the other day, he said there would be a woman arriving, treat her with respect, and don't kill her."

"Eh? another Bride? But we haven't even finished off the last one." Said Kanato. "Or started for that matter.

"Hopefully this one is sane." muttered Subaru.

"Well, it seems there was no misunderstanding. Allow me to introduce us, I am Reiji the second son, That is Shu, the Eldest son, The triplets, Ayato "you won't escape next time." Kanato, "please let me sample you again some time." Laito, "Please to meet you Bitch-Chan" and Subaru, and that is Kimiko Lilaki, "Hello!"

"but, this has to be a mistake, and besides your all kind of, weird." she said eyeing me. I had decided to randomly do a cartwheel only to find out, I can't cartwheel and ended up flat on my face.

"I need to call my father." Ayato pulled out her phone. "Hey! that's my give it back!" yelled Yui trying to get her phone.

"why should I?" Then Subaru took the phone from Ayato. "what, what are you doing?" asked Yui. "I'm doing this." he crushed it. "How could you?" Yui said dramatically.

"tch, get lost." he said and walked off. "aw it's okay bitch-chan you don't need your silly old phone." said Laito. "actually I've been feeling kind of peckish. said Kanato. "tell me about." said Laito. Yui shrieked, ran, then tripped over air scrapping her knee.

"Uh, oh." I said.

Yui looked up at the brothers to see their glowing red eyes, looking at her hungrily.

"V-vampires!" she gasped

* * *

Haha, cliffy! I'm evil. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Let it go

"Oh, shit." I said Yui pulled out her cross. "Take that you monsters!" Nothing happened.

"Do you really believe some fairy tale written by a mortal, claiming that vampires are vulnerable to sunshine, crosses, and Holy water? That just proves how ignorant mortals are. That makes me furious." Said Reiji.

Yui gasped in horror, standing up she ran. "Her manner are deplorable." said Reiji. I got up and went back to my room. I didn't really feel like chasing Yui all over the place. I sat on the floor in mediation position.

So um, when can I leave?

 **At any time you wish.**

Really? So I can go into any different world? Like right now? Then be back here in seconds?

 **Yes. B** **ut be warned, you must be very careful.**

I smiled and thought of my favorite worlds.

I felt a tingling sensation in my gut. "uh oh, this can't be right!" I saw a flash of light before blacking out.

I woke up to cold freezing cold. "ow, what the"- Around dozens of people were... singing...and dancing. Singing and dancing people. Ok, either I've lost it, or I'm in Disney. I watched as they danced around all over the place.

Uh, what the heck is going on?!

Hey wait a minute, this place looks like...oh no.

"Mom why to I have to were this?" Asked a boy with his mother. "Because, the princess is of age, It's coronation day!"

Suddenly I heard music.

Where is that music coming from?

Just then a red headed girl in a green and black dress ran by. "For the first time in forever! Nothings in my way!" she sang. Ok, it's Official, I'm in Frozen.

Anna was then knocked backwards by a horse. Ah, Hans.

 **Your a Princess too you know.**

What?

 **Your Princess Ariana of Uniba, also, you have ice powers!**

No no it is not.

I glanced down at my gown.

It was white with one over the shoulder sleeve along with an Elsa like train. Also I had long silver gloves.

Ugh, I have to get out of hear.

After a while of hanging around the Dance floor I watch Elsa fire ice at the floor in anger. She ran. I followed. I followed her all the way to the mountains.

"Queen Elsa!" I called. She whirled around. "Stay back." She said. I used my ice powers to calm the storm around us.

"your like me!?" she gasped. "Yes I am, And trust me, You can't hide from your powers forever! You must be yourself and let it go." I said.

Then Music started up, only Elsa didn't start singing.

 **Sing.**

What?

 **Start the song!**

 _"The snow glows bright on the mountain night, not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation"  
_

 _Elsa: "and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside! Couldn't keep it in haven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, don't them know!Well now they know!  
_

 _Me: Let it go, Let it go! Can hold it back anymore! Let it go, Let it go!_

 _Elsa: Turn my back and slam the door! No I don't care, what there going to say!_

 _Me: Let the storm rage on!_

 _Elsa and Me: The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _Elsa: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fear that once controlled me, can get to me at all!_

 _Me: it's time to see what We can do to test the limits and brake through._

 _Elsa: No right no wrong no room for me! I'm free!_

 _Us: Let it go Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Elsa: You'll never see me cry!_

 _Us: Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!_

 _Elsa: My power flurries through the air onto the ground._

 _Me: My sole is spiraling like frozen frackers all around!_

 _Elsa: In one thought a crystal I design in icy blaze!_

 _Us: I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

 _Me: Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Elsa: And I'll rise like the brake of dawn._

 _Me: Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Elsa: that perfect girl is gone!_

 _Us. Here I stand In the light of day! let the storm rage on!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

 _Appearance_ (I was in a white version of Elsa's dress only white no sleeves. I also had my white/blue hair in a waterfall hair do)

* * *

 **Don't worry DL Fans, Frozen is only temporary. She will return to DL.**

 **Spoiler alert, she keeps all the powers given to her.**

 **So she may cool things off when she gets back to the Sakamaki's.**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ayato the popsicle

I opened my eyes.

Whoa, did that seriously just happen? So cool. "Hey peaches!" I turned to see Ayato, he was literally right behind me.

"KAH!" I shrieked in surprise, magic shot from my hand straight at Ayato, turning him into a Ayato-ice cube. I blinked.

I just turned Ayato into a Popsicle... the others won't notice, right? **Nah, just put a sheet over him and leave him out in the shed.**

"Um, oops?" I said. I decided to get Reiji. I found him in the Library. "Uh, Reiji, there's a pit of a situation Ayato is in." I said. Reiji sighed. "What did he do?" I paused. "Uh, you'll have to see it to believe it." He followed me back to my room, I opened the door to reveal a frozen Ayato.

Reiji walked over to him and pushed up his classes. "Interesting, how did he come to be like this?" I sighed before letting a cascade of ice into the air with a wave of my hand.

Reiji's eyes widened.

"well, it was my doing, I didn't know I could do this though." Not in this world.

"since you did this, you shall undo it by sundown, or you will be punished." I crossed my arms. "No, I won't help this nutcase. No, and if you try to punish me, and continue to push me around, I'll do the same thing to you! Back off Sakamaki, or I'll be your worst nightmare." I said. "He's your brother, therefore he's your problem." I left without another word.

Right, now, to find Yui, and make those brothers stop hurting her.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Laito Vs Ariana

I was on my way to the one place around now, Yui should be, the Church. Alone, with Laito. This was just not a good combination all together.

The church are the ones who sent her here.

Also,

it's LAITO!

So it was best I rescue her. I walked into the church, Yui was pinned down by the redhead vampire, who was drinking her blood.

 **Be careful, it is the full moon.**

"Hey! Laito! Let her go!" I yelled.

He turned around, and smirked. "well if it isn't Neko-chan, I was just telling b**h-chan here about how the church, were the ones who sacrificed you both." I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, yeah, don't tell me stuff I already know, now let her go!" I said. Laito blinked. "well, if you insist." He moved aside, and she ran out of the church. "but of course, you will be taking her place." He came towards me, however, I shot ice out of my hand, much like how Elsa did when Anna took her glove.

He jumped back in surprise. "Not without a fight, you're not!" I snapped.

His smirk grew.

"well, well, someone's been keeping secrets." He teleported, and I felt arms around my waste.

"Now, about that blood~" I lashed out with Ice, creating a small shock-wave knocking him off. I began firing Ice at him and using weapons formed from ice to block his attacks. His smirk was gone replace with a cold look.

Get it? Cold? No? To soon?

 **Ugh, kill me now, your humor is insufferable.**

He teleported in front of me, then suddenly behind, yanking back my hair and biting my neck.

 **I told you so.**

 _Shut Up!  
_

I shrieked, and let a much larger shock-wave, this one shattering the glass in the windows.

Ice was everywhere. The shock wave allowed me to stab Laito with ice in the gut, forcing him to release me.

Then I froze the vampire like an icicle. The reason I didn't do this before, is because he wouldn't hold still.

* * *

Ariana: Hah! I got em good!

Laito: fufu, actually Neko-chan, I got you, so I would say it was even.

Author: Will you two just shut it before I write you two into a love story!

Laito, Ariana: NOOOOO anything but that!

Laito: well actually I-

Ariana: Laito. No.

Author, *sighs*

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Cutting class and Doom

It's been two day's since the uh, Church mess. The others have been bugging me for blood ever since Laito bragged about it.

Oh how I wish I aimed for the head.

I was sitting in class. Bored as all heck. I really wanted to leave, maybe if I just wait, the Teacher will turn around and I can make a brake for it.

O

O

O

YES! HE TURNED! I raced out of the room. I managed to make it to a hallway before seeing... Reiji. In a Class. With the door WIDE open for him to see me. He turned towards me, we locked eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I'm dead. I heard the bell ring. So, I ran like hell. I dashed into the Library. I hid among the books.

"Kimiko." SHIT I'M BUSTED!

I turned to face the vampire. "Hi Reiji. What do ya want?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and teleported us back to his lab/room/man cave/ Evil Lair.

He shot me with something.

"HEY Dude WHAT ARE YOU DOCTOR DOOM OR SOMETHING?!" I shouted. I felt a little woozy. Uh oh, I knew I shouldn't have let him have a sample of blood for pizza.

 **Told you so. Idiot.**

 _But it was PIZZA!  
_

My vision began to blur.

 **Uh oh, self defense has kicked in.**

 _Huh?_

 **When we're in danger, we get Teleported to another world.  
**

"Bummer." I said and fell unconscious.

Metal. I was strapped to something metal. A table maybe? My armed were strapped to some kind of metal thing, as were my feet. I was facing forward just leaned back slightly. Why is it so dark?

 **Your eyes are closed Idiot.**

Oh.

I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of evil lab. I looked at my bonds. Metal. Yep. But, why is everything tinted green?

The metal surrounding me had a tinted green color, and the walls gave me a mid-evil vibe, but it all looked familiar.

Wait.

No.

SHIT!

I got a look at a Logo on the side o the wall. A face like thing of a hooded guy wearing metal armor with different colors on it. Well, green and grey. Then there was a statue of a man in robotic armor, and a green cloak.

 **Uh, oh. I met this guy once. He is bad news. Let's hope he doesn't know what you are. Or else, you may never be able to leave.**

 _Wait, he can do that?_

 **I'm not sure he was working on it though.  
**

 _Great. I'm gonna DIE! Why did I have to make that reference to Reiji before I left? Why did I have to think of marvel?_

"I see your awake, good. It's been years since I found one of your kind." I heard metallic voice sound coming out of the shadows. "Don't bother struggling, those are vibranium, and titanium, you won't be able to brake them." He said walking out.

A man in full armor, and a green cloak, looking just like the statue.

 _He knows! HE KNOWS!_

Out stepped Dr. Victor Von Doom.

* * *

 **Oooh She is in trouble! For any or you who do not know who this dude is, I recommend googling him, and for those Marvel Fans who are going "Ah Shit,** **Dr.** **Doom just captured her." I congratulate you for knowing how bad he is because of that horrid thing they call a movie, they made recently. No not the one they made in, 2005, that one was actually quite decent. I mean the one they they made not long ago.  
**

 **Anyway enjoy the cliff hanger and suspense.**


	8. Chapter 8 Escaping, and to Asgard

I banged against the class like cage thing I was in. It's been tree frigging days. I think. There no clock or windows but I've been counting.

I've been think about how to escape. I know enough to know that Doom's castle has a anti teleportation thing, and most likely a dozen different security features. Mm, well, maybe I can get away if Doom was distracted.

Or he could be a Doom Bot. In which case, I would have a 1% chance. Ugh I need an escape plan.

Wait. If I freak out, I can use my ice magic to... wait, if I'm in Marvel then I have other powers.

 **Actually since this is the world of many superpowers, you can choose which powers you get.**

 _I choose Black Widows Skills, Spider-man's spider sense, be asgardian, a friend of Thor's, and... Quake's powers and hacking ability. Oh, and the ability to fly.  
_

 **Done.  
**

I felt power surge within me. Some kind of computer thing beeped. I used my earthquake powers to shatter the glass. I quickly ran over to the computer and and hacked into the network. From what I gather Doom is here, but he just sent a Doom bot out to face some intruders from SHIELD. Wait. I'm in the Ultimate world.

I quickly disabled the security system in the room I was in, and found my way out.

I flew out and into open air. I flew up avoiding Missiles. I saw Nova and Spider-Man fighting over Doom. I flew over and kicked the Doom Bot back.

"That's for holding me captive you creepy mid-evil robot!" I yelled. Te other looked at me confused. "Hi I'm Ariana."

My spider sense kicked up. "Duck!" I yelled and pushed White Tiger out of the way of a missile. "You saved me?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you get blow up." I said. Nova and spider took the Doom Bot thinking it was Doom. I followed them by air.

We got back to Shield but I decided to wait.

After seeing the Carrier falling I flew over to help Nova. "Ok this thing is heavy, and I have super strength." I said. After few minutes spidy said it was Ok to let go.

A Few More Minutes later.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?!" demanded Fury. After yelling at the gang, he finally noticed it was one teenager to many.

"I'm Lady Ariana of Asgard. Doom captured me a few days ago but I managed to escape." I said.

 **Ok just got done on your background, you Thor and Loki were friends, well you were like there little sister, Loki taught you tricks and Thor taught you how to fight. But you went missing year's ago, Thor will be thrilled to have you back. Oh and this is real as in you actually did all those things. Not yet for you but to them, you have.**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ok so I went to school with Parker, and guess what, it was field trip day. Peter did not look happy about it. Or the fact that I knew all about him. I had got some memories from The Traveller.

We are currently at a museum. Suddenly the walls came crashing down. A frost Giant. I ran behind the corner and changed into a SHIELD uniform that I borrowed. By the time that was done, Thor was standing there talking to the gang. I walked out.

"Hello Thor." I said. He gasped. "Lady Ariana!" He said. "I thought you dead!" "You and I both know it's gonna take a lot to kill me." I said.

Thor went over and touched a rock/thingy. Wait isn't that the "THOR WAIT DON'T!" And poof, he's a frog.

"Great. Thor, let's go back to Asgard and get you De-frogged." I said pulling on my mask. "Wait, can we come?!" Asked Spider-Man.

I looked at Thor. "Can they PLEASE come?" He sighed. "Fine."

And Poof we're in... C-Cold. Wait a minute, the cold doesn't bother me.

"Oh NOOO!" I said as I got froze. Dang it Loki.

Next thing I know I'm in a cage. Again! I walked over to the edge of the cage we're spider man was.

"LOKI LET US OUT!" I yelled. "And why would I do that, Mortal." I scoffed and pulled of my mask. He gasped. "Ari?!" Spidy paused. "WAIT you two know each other?" He asked. "Yep, we we're friend back when he wasn't evil." I said.

"Speaking of, WHY ARE YOU EVIL?" I asked. "I'm a Frost Giant, or did they not tell you?" I was poofed out of the cage and near the thrown.

"I was lied to, Ari, MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS A LIE!" He yelled.

"Loki, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE, BUT WHO YOU ARE! YOUR ADOPTED, SO WHAT? SURE THEY NEVER TOLD YOU BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO KILL PEOPLE FOR IT! THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE OVER ASGARD! ALL THOSE PRANK WE PLAYED, ALL THAT TIME WE SPENT, ALWAYS AND FOREVER, DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I WAS YOUR FRIEND! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING!" I yelled.

Loki had taken a step back. The ground had started shaking. I calmed down. Whoa, were did that come from?

"Remind me never to make her angry." I heard Spider-Man say.

"We can still be friends, we can rule the cosmos, together." Ugh. What am I gonna do with this Idiot? "Loki, stop this, let these people go, let your brother go." I said. Loki sighed. Next thing I know chains were around my wrists, and they connected to the ground. I struggled to break them.

"Don't bother, there enchanted." He said. "If you won't rule with me, then I'll just keep you here." He said. He sat on thrown and did and evil laugh. "Loki stop this I-" I was cut off when a gag appeared over my mouth.

Well, then escalated quickly.

Just then Spidy and the others broke free. They fought the Frost Giants, but it was a loosing battle. White Tiger tried cutting me free but it didn't work. Damn.

She did get the gag off though. "Go, leave without me, NOW!" I yelled and they vanished.

TimeSkip

"your friends have abandoned you, just give up." said Loki. I sat by the thrown, facing away from him. "Never." I said. I was in a two piece, green and gold dress. Loki made me wear it.

I was still refusing point blank to look at him.

Just then, the gang and Thor burst in. They began fighting the frost giants. Iron fist came over and cut my chains. Spidy stood at the entrance of Odin's room. He tricked Loki into making Thor normal again. Thor kicked his butt. "Spider-Man, you have been marked." and Poof he was gone.

I sighed in relief and Thor took us back to Earth.

"What's with the outfit?" asked Spidy. "Loki." I said. I went back to SHIELD was given odd looks by most agents.

"Ariana, what are you wearing?!" Asked Fury. "Well, I got captured by Loki, yelled at him a bit, then he chained me to the thrown of Asgard because I wouldn't rule the cosmos with him, and made me wear this outfit. On the up side, we kicked Loki's butt and all's good." I said. "Your team did well, if it had not been for them, Thor would be dead, I would be a prisoner, and Asgard and most likely the universe, would be in Loki's hands." I said.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell them that." He said.

I went to my room and changed. Then everything blurred and I was waking up in my bed, In the Sakamaki Mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm back!

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I'm thinking she should meet the Mukamis in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Be Prepared

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long, Happy New year! I know I said the Next chapter would be about the Mukamis, but I'm still working out the kinks with that one, so hears some fluff, and fun.  
**

* * *

"Ow, my face." Dirt. I wiped dirt from my face.

Wait.

DIRT?

I jumped up. The sun was bearing down on my face looking around at the African Savannah. I was in Africa.

HOW THE HELL DID I GET TO AFRICA? Just then I heard... talking. I saw Zebra.

The Zebra were talking.

I starred in shock at the Zebra.

What. The. Hell.

I saw them all going over to...a big rock. A really big rock. Pride rock.

Holy crab that's a big rock! Wait, I'm in a Disney movie! I'm in the Lion King.

I saw two Lion cubs heading over to a shadow area. That must be Nala and Simba. Wait. Their in trouble! I sighed. Great. Just great. I raced after them.

Me and my conscious!

I got to the graveyard just in time for Nala and Simba to get trapped in the gorge. "Hehe, no were to go." Laughed on the Hyenas. I picked up a thick, long stick.

"Not so fast, Hyenas." I said. I jumped in-front of the cubs, getting into a attack position. "You want the cubs, you gonna have to go through me!" I snarled.

They looked at each other. The burst out laughing. "Please, you don't even have any claws!" Said the Hyena.

"I don't need them." I said before kicking one sending it to the ground, then whacking the others with my stick, They got pissed.

"You gonna regret that!" I continued fighting them, defending the cubs as best I could. Then I heard a loud roar.

Mufasa jumped down and clawed at the Hyenas frightening them off. Then he turned to me. "Who are you?" He asked. I blinked.

"Ariana."

"Ariana, thank you for protecting my son and his friend." He said.

"Your welcome. Figured they'd get themselves in trouble once I saw them enter this place." I said.

"Dad, I-" started Simba. "You deliberately disobeyed me!" He growled at them. I followed Simba, Nala, and Mufasa out of the graveyard, then separated once they start toward pride rock.

I walked over to the lake to get a drink. I had my bag, inside were some cloths and such. I changed into the shorts and crop top. Then threw the black sarong on. I also wore a pair of flats, brown, leather flats. I pulled my hair back into a messy braid, to the side of my head, I pulled the hood over my head.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, then walked off to the graveyard, getting lost.

Some time later, I somehow found the Hyenas. I watched hidden from sight, as they just sat around in misery chewing bones.

"Stupid Mufasa I won't be able to sit for a week!" said a Hyena. Another one burst into laughter. "It's not funny Edd." Said the Hyena. Edd kept laughing.

"Hey shut up!" Then he attacked Edd.

"Will you knock it off!" Said Girl Hyena.

"Well, he started it!" Said Hyena one while Edd tried to eat his foot.

"Look at you guy! No wonder were dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" She said.

"I hate Lions!" grumbled Hyena dude.

"Yeah, you know if it we're for those Lions, we'd be runnin the joint!" She said.

"Yeah man I hate lions!" Said Lion dude. They continued to mock the Lions, unaware one was near them at this very moment.

"Oh, surely we Lions are all that bad." Said a dark voice. I tensed. Scar.

"Oh, scar it's just you." Said Hyena dude.

"we were afraid it was somebody important." I gaped. were they trying to kill themselves?

"Yeah like Mufasa." Said Hyena dude.

"I see." Growled Scar.

They continued to fool around. Scar sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He groaned.

I tried not to laugh.

"Well not you Scar you one of us!" Hyena dude was saying. "Charmed." Said Scar.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" Asked a Hyena.

Scar pulled out a Zebra leg. "I don't think you really deserve this I practically gift rapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them." He said dropping meat.

"Well you know it wasn't like they were unprotected, there was this, this, I don't know what it was, but it attacked us and stopped us from getting the cubs." Shit this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Yeah and what were supposed to do, kill Mufasa?" Asked Hyena dude.

"Preciously." Said Scar. They looked him in confusion. Then music started up.

 _"I know that you powers of retention,_

 _are as wet as warthogs backside_

 _but thick as you are, pay attention!_

 _My words are matter of pride!"_

He waved his paw in front of Edd's face.

 _"It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _the light are not on upstairs."_

Behind him, he saw the other two laughing at Edd, as he prepared to pounce. So he turned around, and pounced at them, scaring them into falling backwards.

" _But were talking kings and successions_

 _even you can't be caught un-awares!_

 _So be prepared for the chance of lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer"_

A Hyena stepped in.

 _"And were to we feature?"_

 _"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sorted but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dews_

 _and injustice deliciously squared, Be prepared!"_

 _"Yeah! Be prepared! For what?_

 _"For the Death of the king!_

 _"Why? Is he sick?"_

 _"No fool, were gonna kill him, and Simba too."_

 _"Great idea! who needs a king!_

 _No king no, no king la la la lala la!"_

 _"IDIOT! THERE WILL BE A KING!"  
_

 _"But you said-_

 _"I WILL BE KING! Stick with me and YOU"LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"_

The Hyena's cheered. Suddenly a hole shit load of Hyena's popped up. I gasped.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!  
LONG LIVE THE KING

LONG LIVE THE KING!"

" _Strength will soon be perfected,_

 _The king will be all and adored"_ They sang.

" _Of course quid pro co your expected to take certain duties on board."_

He slid his ?figure? Over his throat.

" _Future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main adress_

 _The point is I must empathize is,_

 ** _YOU WON"T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!"_**

 _"So be prepared for the cool of the century!  
_

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

 _Malicious planning, tenacity scanning, decades of denial_

 _is simply why I'll be king, undisputed respected saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!_

 _Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared! Be Prepared!_

The Hyenas sang along with him now.

" _Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be Prepared!"_

He let out a long cold cruel laugh. With the other Hyena's.

Well, this ain't good. I'm stuck in a cavern with a murderous evil Lion, and his army of Hyena's.

I quickly tried to sneak away from them, then I stepped on a twig. SHIT!

 **Did I forget to mention that we can't hurt animals?** _What? Why not?_

 **The plot.  
** Huh?

Scar's head snapped in my direction. "Who's there?" He demanded. I ducked behind a rock. I started backing away from his voice, when it sound just behind me.

"Found you." I whirled around stick bared in fighting defense position.

"Now, now, what do we have hear?" He drawled circling me. "Hey! That's the thing that attacked us!" Said the Hyena lady. I glared at her.

"I'm a her, not an it!" I growled. "And the name is Ariana."

"Ah, so your the one who interfered in my plan." said Scar.

"technically I only stepped in seconds from when Mufasa showed up, so it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway." I said.

"If that is so, then why bother?" Asked Scar.

"a free pass in the Pride-lands, duh." I explained. What? It was true. Big lion. How to win a free pass? 'Save' his son.

Scar raised his eyebrows. "Really? And here I thought you were doing that out of the goodness of your heart." He said.

I snorted. "Ha, no."

"Well, it seems your ability to roam around without harm does not extend to the out-lands." Time for plan A.

Several Hyenas stalked up to me, looking hungry. I growled at them.

"Please, you can't catch me." I flew up and above them. "HA!" I laughed and flew off, hearing Scar crying out in fury.

I quickly fell fast asleep.

I awoke in the same place as before, on nice comfy bed of grass on a hill. I groaned. I stood walked over to the water, fixing my hair. I looked over and saw a herd of Zebra, a family. I flet bang of sadness. Why am I the only one? Will I never see my family again? I only left because of, well, a disagreement.

I sighed.

I suddenly hear music start playing.

 **Oh, man, your gonna sing aren't you?**

 _"I am the diamond you left in the dust, I am, the future you lost in the past, seems like, I never compared, wouldn't notice if I disappeared."_

I started walking my hair blew in the wind.

" _You stole, the love that I saved for myself, and I watched, you give it to somebody else, but these scars, no longer I hide, I've found the light you shut inside, couldn't love me if you, tried."_

I raised my voice, soaring across the plain.

" _Am I still not, Good Enough,_

 _am I still not, worth that much, I'm sorry for the way my life turned out, sorry for the smile I'm wearing now, guess I'm still not, good enough."_

 _"Does it burn, knowing I used all the pain, does it hurt, knowing you flew to my flame don't look back, don't need your regrets, thank go you left my love behind, couldn't love me if you tried._

 _"am I still not, good enough, am I still not, worth that much I'm sorry for the way my life turned out sorry for smile I'm wearing now, guess I'm still not good enough_

 _"release your curse, cause I know my worht, those wounds you made are gone you ain't seen nothing yet, you loves worn thin and I'll never win, you want the best so sorry that's clearly not me."_

 _"huah, this all I can be, am I still not good enough, am I still not worth that much, I'm sorry for the way my life turned out, sorry for smile I'm wearing now, guess I'm still not, good enough."_

That ended the song with slipping down onto a rock.

I heard clapping. I turned to see Scar smirking clearly. "Well, well, someones feeling sentimental. What happened to the brave strong Ariana I saw last night?" He mocked.

I glared still saying nothing. His smirk grew as he stalked up to me, walking around were I sat.

"What's wrong? cat got your tong?" He mocked.

"Leave me alone, Scar." I hissed.

"My, my, so ill tempered, but down to business, you are aware of my... plan. You see, you are a problem that needs to be dealt with." He said.

"I'm not telling anyone Scar, If I wanted, I would have told Mufasa already, but guess what, lucky for you I really don't care about your brother issues, so go away." I said.

We starred each other down.

"Very well, but only because my plan is about to take action, not even you could stop it, however, I will be back." He hissed.

I sighed. What's a girl to do?

* * *

 **So, what'd ya think? this is basically something I wrote out of boredom. Merry Late Christmas/Hanukkah/whatever the heck else is out there! Happy New Year!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Showers, Vampres and Ninja

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. But, here more Ariana for you. I'm taking requests (as long as I know what your talking about).  
**

* * *

"AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE, SO I'M JUST SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT OFF -ACK!"

I screamed falling out of the shower. "Ouchie." I groaned, standing up. I stepped back in the shower, washing off the remaining soap, before getting out of the shower... only to see a certain blonde lazy ass chilling on the couch.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL SHU!" I screeched, grabbing a towel.

"What lewd woman." He said. I threw a soap bar at him. "Get out!"

"No."

"Asshole!"

 **He's been here the whole time.**

WHAT!

 **Yep.**

 _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_

 **I'm bored. Thought it'd be funny.  
**

 _YOU_

"Are you still sane?" Said Shu. I blinked and then looked at him. "Sorry, just talking to the voice in my head. Now, I'm off." I walked out of the bathroom, throwing a dress over my head, then slipping on panties.

Shu sunk back into the bath water, deciding that, no, she is not still sane. But he can't say anything.

I walked out of my room, humming to myself, wondering were Yui is.

I got my answer a few minutes later, when I noticed Yui, outside, with Kanato. Huh. Nope.

I turned away, looking for some chocolate. When I finally found the kitchen, I dug through the fridge, before finding some chocolate ice cream, and settle down by a window.

Only to spot a certain bastard.

Can you guess who it is?

Well, he's a very bad father, likes abusing children, and has really long hair.

Karl Heinz.

I dropped the ice cream and jumped away from the window, I backed away breathing heavy.

 **Oh shit, Karl Heinz is one of the very few beings, or rather anyone who is OP as hell, that can actually pose a serious threat to us!**

 _YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!?_

Then I bumped into something.

"Well hello my dear."

AAHHHHHH

 **AHHHHHHHH**

 **Commence emergency measures.**

There was blinding light, and then I was falling.

* * *

Two men walked along the riverside rode, one taller than the other, the sun glistening off the water. The taller one didn't appear very human, with shark like features, and large sword wrapped up in what appeared to bandages.

The shorter one, had onxe eyes, and long black hair, his arm hanging out of his cloak.

Both men wore black cloaks with red clouds. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and flash of light. A portal opened in the sky, and a girl fell out of it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, the two missing nin watched as she fell from the sky.

"What the hell was that." Spoke the shark like male.

A half black and half white man popped up from the ground. " **I shall tell Leader-Sama,** wait here for orders."

* * *

I screamed, plummeting towards the ground.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING?!  
_

 **I teleported you out of there, to my home world.**

 _Say what now? What's your home-world? What do mean home world? I thought you were from Earth!  
_

 **I am, my earth is just different then yours, but I ensure you, as long as you tell them you are my progeny, you'll be fine.  
**

 _Ok, but what's this place called?_

 **At the moment, I'm placing you near Shinobi Village, called Konoha, you are in the Land of Fire. Don't worry, you will be very safe here.  
**

Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me.

I landed in water, frantically swimming to the surface. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! EGH! ACK! UGH!"

She's from Naruto.

"I AM NOT READY FOR THIS!" I yelled failing my arms around.

"Not ready for what?" I turned around sharply to see two Akatsuki members. I gaped at them.

"Oh shit."

* * *

 **So... I am open to requests, but if I don't know it, then I'm sorry about that. So, what do you think about the entity being from Naruto?**

 **Guess what, the Entity doesn't know Naruto is a story as well. Just to clear things up, Entity is from The Sannin Timeline.**

 **This timeline with take place, right after Tsunade became Hokage.**


End file.
